Witches and Warlocks
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Reese never expected to meet one of the most infamous witches around... Medusa never expected to survive her own plan. Fate had other ideas. Doesn't follow Anime or Manga. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. chapters every other Tuesday. Chapter on Saturday.
1. Reese

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Soul Eater. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. don't own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo, Square Enix and a few others do.**

There were dozens of witches on the planet… All of them were tough, they were ruthless, they were capable of massive destruction… Or stuff in general.

There were also more than just witches… Everyone forgot about their male counterparts… The Warlocks.

This wasn't on the mind of the Warlock while he wondered the streets, he continued to wonder the street, he was just starting out as a Warlock.

"I wonder what there is to even do in the entire world… There isn't even anything to go to as a store… Hmm." The warlock wondered why he looked around the street. He sighed and looked at his blue coat before he leaned on the wall and sighed in amusement.

"Nothing to do and I'm still looking for her… Can't I get a few minutes to myself for anything?" The Warlock asked himself while still walking down the street. He rubbed his hands together to get the warmth in them back.

"I had all this cold… Really doesn't suit me… Hmm…" The Warlock said before he sat in an alley to avoid the cold. He was nothing if not persistent.

Being named Reese Gray tends to make you like that… Then again, he heard the nickname of 'nightshade' more then anything in the world. He still had yet to find out why people called him that since he discovered his powers, but he assumed sooner or later he would find out about that just like he would find the person he was looking for.

"Man, could it be any colder out? I feel like I'm going to freeze to death out here… Seriously, it isn't even winter." Reese said, pulling his knees to his chin and then leaning his head on his knees. He sighed and looked out of the alley before he sighed again.

"I wonder what she's even doing here, she didn't seem like she'd come here… At least from what I remember… And now I'm talking to myself, I must be losing it…." Reese muttered before a bird landed in the alley and looked at him before slowly walking towards him.

"Hey, little guy, what are you doing here?" Reese asked before the bird: A raven leapt onto his shoulder and started cawing, it wasn't loud enough to hurt Reese's ears though.

He patted the bird on the head before the bird nuzzled into his shoulder and Reese chuckled in amusement before he continued to pat the bird on the head.

"Shh, it's ok, little guy… Hmm?" Reese asked before he looked over at the bird before realizing its wing was wounded and he blinked in amusement.

"You look like your wing got a small cut in it… Stay still, I'm going to fix it, little buddy… I'm glad you didn't cut several tendons; you'd lose the wing…" Reese said before he sighed and did what he could for the animal.

He always liked animals and then the bird nuzzled into him and he hugged it and then it perched on his shoulder while he got up.

"You want to come with me, little guy? Your wing isn't going to be healed for a few weeks to a month… And I… Need someone to talk to so I'm not crazy." Reese said, the bird cawed while Reese chuckled in amusement and walked out of the alley with the Raven who was now looking at him happily.

"I wonder what to name you… You're a resistant little guy… I like that, you're like me…" Reese said before he turned and started walking down the street again, he patted the Raven on the head and pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket.

"Let's go find that person I'm looking for, buddy…" Reese said while he pulled his glasses over his eyes and then he continued to walk down the street while the Raven jumped to the rest of his shoulder and then walked back up to his shoulder.

Reese chuckled in amusement at the plucky attitude of the small animal, it reminded him of a younger him, it brought a smile to his face in amusement.

He heard a noise behind him and turned to look at the cause of the commotion. He walked towards it.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that this is probably going to be the last Soul Eater story I make. Next chapter will explain Reese and show him meeting Medusa. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I also want to point out Reese is a Warlock and not a witch or soul user or anything like that.**


	2. Medusa

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Witches and Warlocks. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. don't own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo, Square Enix and a few others do.**

Medusa slithered along the ground in the form of one of her vector snakes. Her plan had failed, she knew it had, and she knew she had gotten lucky to have survived her battle.

"And who might you be, little snake?" Medusa heard before she turned to see a man with ocean blue eyes, black hair and a blue overcoat who bent down to look at her.

Medusa wanted to say nothing, but she could also sense a lot of magic in the man, even as a vector snake.

"I know you're a witch, I can feel the magic in you and you're not a snake that exists in the world of magic… Where's your body?" The man said, Medusa glowered but rose up on the tip of her tail.

"Medusa…. And you are?" Medusa asked, she couldn't fight or attack anyone as a snake, if the snake was destroyed, her soul would be stranded where her 'body' had went.

She wanted her body back though… Screw her plan, she wanted to walk around now.

"Hmm… Reese, Reese Grey, warlock and master of magical biology… Your body looks vanished or separated from you, a witch wouldn't operate through a familiar without a good reason." Reese stated, Medusa raised one of her eyebrows.

A warlock? A warlock was as rare as a moonstone and just as precious. She thought they were all killed off, and it seemed Reese knew a lot more about magic then she would have guessed.

"I lost my body in a battle… This 'family.' Is the only reason I'm still alive…? And I can't just inhabit another body." Medusa stated, she probably could, but she felt as if she was helpless and at the mercy of the fist person who found her.

If her 'daughter' found her…. She'd be tortured to death so slowly she could count the minutes like grains of sand in an hourglass.

Misery and pain seemed to run in the family…. Witches weren't nice to begin with; the humans had that down in their tv shows and such.

"And considering the fact that the person who probably destroyed your body is still here, you thought it was a good idea to stick around here because?" Reese asked, Medusa slinked to the ground like a deflated balloon.

He was right, there was nothing left for her in Death City, her daughter would kill her if she ever saw her again… It wasn't like they had a relationship; she had created Crona for the plan… Not to be a daughter… She was ruthless, but she was honest when it came down to it.

"What are you doing here, then? Warlocks have been almost extinct for years… I didn't even think any others existed." Medusa asked, Reese put a hand on his knee and sighed.

"Don't remind me, my kind has been so extinct I haven't seen another warlock since I was born… And I don't know why I'm here, I travel the world and something drew me here… Maybe it was you? I'm not sensing anything else besides a few people with a lot of magic all over." Reese stated before he held out his hand.

"Unless your pride is bigger than your life, you want to come with me? I don't plan on staying here for more than a few days… I'm going to end up leaving soon…" Reese stated before the bird on his shoulder chirped.

"Hush. Birds are nothing but interesting, huh? Their quiet, but they can go anywhere, they can do almost anything they want… Reminds me a lot of someone I used to be…." Reese stated before he turned to Medusa again.

"Going once, going twice…." Reese said before the snake queen sighed and slithered up his arm.

"Shut it and go…" Medusa hissed before Reese chuckled in amusement and turned and walked away with the witch clinging to his arm.

"A please would help, snake girl…" Reese stated with a laugh while he walked away, Medusa smirked slightly at the joke.

Reese looked at the snake and then she turned back, she would get her body back… Maybe fight Maka again, but she just wanted her body back more than anything.

Reese turned to look at her and continued walking.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out the reason Medusa is different in personality is she's more subdued and resigned to just being a snake… Also, I don't believe Reese will meet the rest of the Soul Eater cast. Next chapter will be next week or so and will show Reese and Medusa talking and Medusa plotting to get her body back. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. The talk

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Witches and Warlocks. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. don't own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo, Square Enix and a few others do.**

If there was anything that Medusa knew, it wasn't to look a gift horse in the mouth. Reese looked at the vector snake and continued to work on the spell.

"You really think that spell can fix my body?" Medusa asked while Reese turned to look at her.

"I don't know what this spell will do… You're the one helping me make it…. Also, you're still a damn snake and you haven't told me anything about yourself." Reese muttered while he continued to work on the spell.

He sighed and turned to look at Medusa, he wasn't a fool. She was a witch, they weren't nice people, he'd be bringing her back with the risk that she would attack him.

Even then, if Medusa knew the spell, she was having him make, it would leave her weak when she came back. There was no way Reese would let her get her full power till he knew Medusa wouldn't use her powers just to hurt someone.

"What are you going to do once you get your body back?" Reese asked, Medusa heard the layered question and turned to see Reese.

"Why? What did you believe would happen when I get my body back?" Medusa asked, Reese walked to her and bent down while picking up the snake in his hand.

"You're a witch, Medusa… Like with me, I know how we are, I know we prey on the weak and such… If you think I'm going to help you get your body back and then let you destroy the world or something… Then you're trying to screw over the wrong warlock." Reese said and Medusa narrowed her eyes.

She was no fool, Reese was too smart to try and trick with honeyed words and false promises… And she didn't want to try and drive away the warlock… She knew they were so rare that if she drove him away, she would never find another one.

And her plan to destroy the world had failed, fighting Maka might avenge her failure against the girl… But there was no point in it, she also had no allies left or resources.

Trying to mess with Reese wouldn't get her anywhere… And she was too immersed in meeting a warlock to ruin things for herself.

"You don't even know who I used to be… Do you?" Medusa asked, already knowing Reese wouldn't know. Maka and the others were the only ones who knew who she was… And she wouldn't return to Death City…. Whatever was left in the city wasn't worth returning to… Her allies would kill her.

"I used to be a witch that almost destroyed the world… I used my own artificial daughter to try and melt down the entire world… And I failed, that's why I have no body…." Reese heard from Medusa and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, you are something else, little snake… Why should I help you make a new body then if you were willing to destroy the world…? And 'artificial daughter?'" Reese asked, Medusa looked to the side.

"Because one, I'm not going to try to destroy humanity since I don't have the resources now… Two, because I'm much too weak when the spell is done… And three, because the spell that would bring back my body will…'Bond' us." Medusa said while she coiled around Reese's arm while a symbol of a snake and vulture on his arm.

"The hell?" Reese muttered while Medusa looked at the symbol.

"The spell that bonds us requires a link in the life forces from both of us… So, I can't do anything stupid though… If you die, I will die with you… And I die…" Medusa said with a chuckle as Reese realized what she meant.

"You turned me into a pet…" Reese hissed; Medusa shook her head.

"A partner, you will be forced to follow me only because of your own safety…. Besides, I don't trust myself to keep my own word… I lie so much, you couldn't even tell what's true and what's false… Think of it more like guarding a prisoner…" Medusa stated, the spell started to flash as both the tattoo and the arrow lines on Medusa started to glow.

"Close your eyes, this will be bright." Medusa stated, Reese cracked his neck and knuckles while he closed his eyes and looked away.

The light continued to become more and more bright till it exploded like a grenade, he couldn't see anything.

When he opened them, he saw a girl with blondish hair, a hooded black suit with snake eyes and she was barefoot.

She looked around with yellow eyes as Reese slowly climbed to his feet.

"Welcome back from hell." Reese said as Medusa could only smirk.

She blinked as she looked at her arm, it had another snake and vulture tattoo.

Just like on Reese's arm.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Medusa is going to be different, I wouldn't call her a villain, but she's not a hero. Next chapter will show Medusa and Reese talking and then would have them discuss what to do next. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. The plan

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Witches and Warlocks. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. don't own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo, Square Enix and a few others do.**

Medusa wiggled her toes and looked around the room with Reese. She crossed her arms at the man who looked back at her.

"So that's your body, hmm?" Reese asked, Medusa nodded while he looked at the witch.

"Don't think I'm letting you kill any random person…" Reese said, Medusa walked over to the Warlock who continued to stare at her with slightly wide eyes.

"You seriously don't know who I am, do you?" Medusa asked, patted Reese on the head who slightly swatted at her arm.

"Not entirely… I know you're a super powerful witch, your magical power is off the charts… You should just know I have ways to turn you back to that snake you were just turned into…" Reese said, Medusa held up her hands and she looked around.

Reese looked at the ceiling and then at her which she smirked at.

"Fine, I won't kill anyone… I still want to know why a Warlock that any witch knows is so rare on Earth would be around here… Warlocks are so rare, seeing one is as rare as a Human seeing a unicorn." Medusa asked, Reese sighed and looked and he chuckled in amusement.

"I've been all over the Earth, I'm more of a doctor then a Warlock, I can heal people better than I can use magic…" Reese said before he turned to the side and looked around again.

"You also have to realize that I've never seen a Witch before… From what I heard… Their bad news, their all bad news… So, what did you do back then? You tried to kill all of Humanity? You cut someone's head off because they looked at you wrong?" Reese asked, Medusa crossed her arms.

"I tried to destroy all of the world and used my artificial daughter to try and do it… So, you're not wrong… But I'm done with that, Humanity isn't going to change even if I tear the world down and rebuild it… And my daughter is gone so there's no way I can try and start another end of the world even if I want." Medusa said, Reese glared at her and he turned to look away.

Medusa lied about many things; she was used to lying about everything. She didn't lie about being done with trying to end all of Humanity, Maka had stopped her plan even when she had every advantage and Crona would end up firmly on the side of humanity.

She had nothing left and she wouldn't waste her new lease on life trying to end the world again, she'd just die again and she'd be back at square one…

"Warlocks are some of the most powerful magical beings around, you know? That's why they were nearly wiped out in a war with Witches trying to help them…" Medusa stated, Reese nodded and looked at the ground.

"I'm well aware, I'm an orphan because of that fact… I've had to raise myself… I'm not happy about being like that, Medusa… So, I don't have much kindness in my heart for people who kill people for no reason." Reese said, he looked over at Medusa and crossed his arms again.

"So, what are we going to do? You clearly want at my power, and I clearly don't want you to do anything that will put anyone at risk…" Reese asked, he sighed and sat up before he walked around to Medusa.

She blinked as he looked her dead in the eye and wondered what her plan was. She leaned back, not used to someone she had never met was staring her down like this.

She said nothing and looked away, he said nothing and slowly walked away.

"I'm not going to help you if you're just going to use me, Medusa… I'm not some flunky, I'm a warrior… I'm always a warrior." Medusa heard from Reese, she sighed and looked at the ground.

Reese brushed off his coat and then he smiled and summoned a small amount of energy in his hand.

Medusa watched the power in his hands before it slowly died down, Medusa knew the Warlock wanted to help her… And he was merely showing he had power able to match hers.

She could respect power; Reese then slowly cracked his back and neck while he tried to clear his throat.

"I'm not going to kill anyone who doesn't deserve it, Reese… I might be a lying monster, but I know when I'm beaten…" Medusa stated.

Reese sighed again and he looked to the side before he nodded.

"Fine… Where are we going then? I don't have much of a place to head to so…" Reese asked, Medusa blinked and turned to look at him with a smirk.

Reese was starting to wonder if all she did was smirk.

Still, he smirked back, it was time for fun.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Medusa is slightly going to be different in the story. Next chapter is going to show the romance and show Reese and Medusa going to look for another place to go and show off the bad guys for the story. Until 2 weeks later on Thursday or so, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. Living conditions

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Witches and Warlocks. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. don't own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo, Square Enix and a few others do.**

Reese looked at the apartment before he sighed and turned to look at Medusa before he sighed.

"You know there's a lot of reasons not to make me cast a spell on a man who just asked basic questions… You're lucky I can afford this…." Reese muttered; he had used his magic to make someone forget his memory of the duo.

"Well, at the very least, we have a place now…." Medusa stated, she looked at her nails as Reese snorted and turned to the witch.

"Don't forget your promise, scales…." Reese muttered as he slowly opened the door and he rolled his eyes and then he turned to the witch who walked past him.

"I'll be in my room…" Medusa said as she vanished into the apartment, Reese rolled his eyes and he closed the door before he cleared his throat.

"This is only temporary, Medusa, we're going to have to look for another place soon… You aren't going to break that room and turn it into a giant science fair…" He muttered before he took off his jacket and then sat on the sofa.

He hung his jacket on the chair next to him before he heard Medusa come down from the stairs and walked up to him. He turned to look at the witch who frowned before he blinked.

"Hmm? What? You need something, dusa?" Reese asked and Medusa looked to the side before she looked at the warlock.

"You know I have enemies besides the others I mentioned… Witches are always hunted by enemy witches and their minions… And with a warlock with you, I'm sure you probably have dozens of enemies…" Medusa asked, bending down who cracked his neck and then he sighed.

"We can talk about this later… But yes, I have bad people hunting me? Warlocks are always hunted, Medusa… You know how rare we are, you're probably stronger than me, but the magic I have would throw you into space and slam dunk you into the sun…. Least that's what I heard from my parents the last time I saw them…. I've been running from place to place and all that…" He stated as Medusa sat in a chair next to him.

"I thought you were going to set up your lab in your room… You really like science, huh…?" He asked, Medusa looked at her nails.

"I'll do it later when I have time…" Medusa said as Reese turned to look at her and snorted.

"You tried to ruin everything, dusa… Your back from the dead because I helped save you…. You lost your daughter; you lost your plan… You don't really have anything left besides my help, not to be rude…. But if I wanted it, I could turn you back into that snake you were…." He stated as the bird from before landed on his knee while he slowly pets the animal which turned to look at Medusa.

"You going to keep lording that over me?" Medusa asked, Reese rolled his eyes again and snorted.

"Lady, you are basically a sociopath, a liar and a terrorist, I've dealt with warlords before and such and seen humans around the world like you… I'm going to guess at one point of your life, you were a nice and sweet person, then you turned into a monster… But I'd rather believe there's good in everyone." He stated as Medusa snorted.

"And what about the warlord during the world wars?" She asked, Reese put a hand to his face.

"Ok, not every single being on Earth… You might be a screwed up magic witch, but you're not, unreachable lady… My mom fried an entire village of soldiers who tried to kill a witch who did nothing in the world wrong and she's still considered a good witch before she did things that were … Less monstrous and still helped people." He said and turned to look at Medusa once more.

"I keep checking everything, I'm trying to deal with having a partner… But if we're going to be living here with each other, we need ground rules…" He stated, he crossed his arms and he closed his eyes.

"We can do that tomorrow… I'm tired, you have bags under your eyes. I might not be a master at biology, but I can tell when someone is tired… I've stayed up a lot of nights doing research." Medusa said and yawned before Reese closed his eyes.

"Go take a nap then, I'm not that tired… Least yet, I've been working late nights before, I sleep most of the time during the day… The only reason we're talking is because I don't want to sleep and I feel like staying up to talk." He said while he turned over while Medusa rolled her eyes and stood up to go something else.

He sighed while Medusa walked about the apartment before she went to go and sleep.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for not updating this story a lot, thinking for Medusa is hard. Next chapter is going to be 3 weeks or so and will show Medusa and Reese talking and dealing with henchmen from the main bad guy. Until Wednesday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
